kidnap
by ironhide's wife
Summary: anna has been changed into a turtle and her family are helping her to get over her ordeal


Kidnap

It had been ten years since a human woman named Anna and a mutated turtle named Leonardo got married and had two children who were a turtle boy named Leonardo after his father and a human girl named Michaela after her Uncle Michelangelo. Life for little Leonardo and Michaela for the first ten years was great because the pair had the same training as their parents and grandparents had and got on fantastically with their uncles, grandparents and parents.

The day after little Leonardo and Michaela's tenth birthday Anna went missing when she went shopping for dinner. Anna's disappearance worried and sadden everyone especially Leo and their children because Anna did not return from the shops. Anna woke in a strange, cold lab strapped to an examination table with a light overhead; she asked why she was there when two familiar men appeared as Agent Jonathan Bishop and Baxter Stockman from the surrounding shadows "you are here to be an experiment victim" Bishop explained with an evil smile which scared Anna great but she had learned not to show that fear.

Before Anna could argue she was injected with an anaesthetic which sent her into a deep sleep before the pair started their experiment. The pair injected Anna with a mutagen mixed with mutant turtle DNA which would mutate Anna's DNA from human to turtle. During the monitoring of Anna's transformation, her Shell Cell rang thirty seven times over the nine months that Anna was missing. Ten of the calls were from Leonardo, five each from Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael and the last seven were from little Leonardo and Michaela.

Anna woke in a room similar to her room she shared with Leonardo with a very painful headache and felt very dizzy with blurred vision but received a huge shock to find that her skin had changed colour to olive green when she looked in the mirror that was in the cell. Anna knew exactly what the experiment was but all the same Anna went along with the mad scientists intentions. The experiment lasted for five months with four months for Anna to get used to her new appearance but Bishop had been surprisingly kind to the newly mutated Anna especially giving Anna everything that belonged to her for examples her rings and Shell Cell.

When the transformation was complete Bishop and Stockman made the newly transformed Anna unconscious and took her back to New York and placed Anna in the sewers with her Shell Cell on her belt and her wedding and engagement rings on a gold chain around her neck. Leonardo was searching for his missing wife in the sewer for the thirty seventh time when he found the unconscious female turtle laying in the sewers. Leo knelt by the unconscious turtle and carefully turned her onto her shell also moved her black hair out of her face where he recieved a slight surprise because the unconscious female turtle had the same face shape as Anna.

Leo called Raphael on his Shell Cell and asked his brother to meet him about five minutes from the lair. Raphael helped Leonardo to carry the unconscious female turtle back to Leo and Anna's room at the lair making sure the children did not see the situation with help from Michelangelo who was playing video games with his neice and nephew. Leonardo stayed by the female turtle's side because he used his mind abilities to sense that the unconscious female turtle in front of him was Anna, his wife and mother of his children.

He was curious to what caused his wife to be a turtle like him, his brothers and son but unfortunately Leonardo had to wait for Anna to regain consciousness and open her eyes before he could talk to the wife that he loved about her ordeal. Three weeks passed with Leo barely surfacing from his and Anna's room while worrying his family especially his daughter because normally Leo and Michaela used to go rooftop jumping every night. Anna opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the ceiling and very quietly looked at her right side and saw Leonardo holding her hand "I love your sensitive side Leo" Anna said in a quiet weak voice which caused Leo to look up at Anna and gather her up in his arms while teary eyed "Anna I thought that I had lost you oh god please don't leave us again" Leo said in a whisper that only Anna could hear and at that moment all the family apart from the children ran in and looked at Anna in Leonardo's arms and they were overjoyed to see Anna conscious once more.

Master Splinter sent Raphael to get Michaela and Leonardo from their rooms then come back. As soon as Raphael re-entered with Michaela and Leonardo. Michaela and her brother saw the female turtle and heard her speak the pair realized that the female turtle in their father's arms was their mother. They ran to their mother but were stopped by Master Splinter's paw on their shoulder "your mother needs time to rest, children, but she will be up on her feet in no time come let's leave Leonardo and Anna alone seeing they have not seen each other for nine months" Master Splinter said as he led his three sons and grandchildren out of the room.

Anna placed her feet on the floor and saw her newly transformed appearance in the wardrobe mirror with Leonardo by her side and his arm around her and other hand holding Anna's hand before sighing then looking at Leo "did you know that while I was gone that you and the family were the only thing that kept me from losing my sanity?" Anna asked still in a quiet voice. Leo smiled down at his beautiful wife "I am so pleased to know that" Leo replied then Anna tried to get up but failed because her legs buckled from underneath her and Leo helped Anna to her feet before he asked if she wanted him to carry her which Anna gratefully accepted so she placed her arms around Leo's neck and he gathered Anna in his arms then carried her.

Anna looked up and was so pleased to be in her husband's arms once more "Leo what you said earlier about losing me I can tell you that I won't leave you ever again that I promise you and everyone" Anna whispered as Leo carried her to the kitchen where Michaela and Leo Jr. Were helping with dinner when they saw their mother because no matter what she looked like they still loved her and the children ran over to their mother to be greeted with an embrace "mother we have missed you so much but what happened to you?" Michaela asked after the three of them stopped their embrace "do you two remember those scientists that Uncle Raphael insulted once?" Anna asked her children and they nodded "well those two were the ones that did this to me because they knocked me unconscious, transported me to their base then began their experiment on me while unfortunately took nine months to finish" Anna explained as her family gathered around her.

Casey and April walked in to the lair to receive the biggest shock they had for a while which was that they saw a female turtle with the same hair as Anna and the same voice with Leo and everyone else crowding around her then Anna looked up and smiled when she saw April and Casey standing open-mouthed at the door "hey guys now I know what you must be thinking 'how did Anna become a turtle?' well I'll tell you" Anna said as she led Casey and April to the sofa where she told them the story. As soon as Anna finished her story April was crying and Casey had his mouth hanging open with wide eyes "Anna I can't believe that Bishop and Stockman would do that to you" April said while hugging Anna after she dried her tears "if I am totally honest April I am loving my new form because now I get to know what it is like to have a shell like my husband, brother-in-laws and son also I feel a whole lot stronger and flexible then I did before the transformation" Anna said smiling.

Two weeks later-Anna's view

I was having trouble forgetting my ordeal but my family helped. My children were having difficulties with their homework one day while I was re-training my new body because of my transformation all the skills that I had developed were gone. When I heard that my son was having troubles I went to see what the matter was "Leonardo what's the matter?" I asked "mom I can't do my homework because it is too hard for me to understand and I tried to talk with my teacher but I could not find him" my son answered "I remember this from when I went to school I too had trouble but Donatello helped so if you like I can help" I offered "ok thanks mom you are the best" little Leonardo said while embracing me then we got to work which took an hour to complete.


End file.
